


"I'd rather go blind than let you down"

by vanmcshouldntmccann



Category: Catfish and the Bottlemen (Band), Catfish and the Bottlemen - Fandom, Van McCann - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Catfish and the Bottlemen AU, Depression, Drug Use, England - Freeform, F/M, Lovestruck Van, Self Harm, Suicide Attempts, Van Mccann - Freeform, unhealty relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 20:04:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7546053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanmcshouldntmccann/pseuds/vanmcshouldntmccann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title taken from the song "Cocoon" by Catfish and the Bottlemen</p><p> </p><p>Warning:<br/>Contains things that may be triggering<br/>Attempted suicide, drug use, trauma, abuse, self harm</p><p>Alex is the thing that makes Van tick<br/>He sees her one night, on a bridge going to jump, and talks her down. She doesn't let on to him, and he gets frustrated, with her and himself, not understanding why he cares so much for a girl that pushes him away so far. But maybe that's why, he's always wanting what's bad for him</p><p>My user name on wattpad is: Lare_bear14<br/>Don't be afraid to give me a comment, let me know if you like the story or not!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Vans's POV

I can finally breathe again when I step out of the pub. I'm hit with a wave of crisp cold air, and I inhale greedily. I close my eyes, hearing the warm sounds coming from inside, people celebrating after United won a tournament. Bristol is lovely this time of year, I think to myself, starting to walk down the street in no particular direction. It's winter, but the moon shining brightly. I told the boys I'd meet them tomorrow morning at the studio. I needed to clear my head for a bit. I feel the warmth beginning to set in from drinking, curling in my stomach. The city lights are beautiful, as the night progresses it's starting to get hushed. I reach into my jacket, pulling out my pack of fags and lighting one up, as I stroll down the street. I hear couples laughing, and quiet city sounds.  
I exhale the smoke, along with all the stress that's been building up over the last couple of months.  
It's been hard with the tour, but it's finally over, giving me and the lads a chance to settle down for a while, and reconnect with our families. I groan inwardly as I think about going home.  
I find myself walking to a park, and sit on a bench.  
It's been so frantic, but I've loved every second of it, the fans are the thing that keep me going really. I never thought that we'd come this far as a band, but we have. I let out a chuckle and look around. I see movement out of the corner of my eye, and turn to look, my fag nearly dropping out of my mouth as I see a person, standing on the bridge over the river. Not standing on the ground, but actually on top of the edge. Immediately alarmed, I get up and start to walk over there. It's a good 70 feet drop, and even though it's summer time the water is still freezing, making me doubt the person would be able to survive.  
I approach quietly, seeing that it's a young woman, and she's sat down on the edge, legs dangling over.  
"You doin' alright love?" I ask, eyeing the drop down. Her back is to me, and I see her startle, as she turns her head.  
I don't think I mean to, but my mouth falls open. Sitting in front of me probably has to be the most beautiful girl I've ever seen.  
She stands up quickly and I take another step toward her  
"Hey, hey yeah let's have a talk about it yeah?" I ask, reaching my hand out for hers. My eyes meet deep blue ones, shiny and wet with tears threatening to spill.  
She's trembling and I take another hesitant step towards her  
I can see her eyes flash with something, is it recognition? But it fades just as fast as it appears.  
"Come on down from there, I really don't feel like goin' for a swim tonight" I say with a nervous laugh, hand still extended.  
She looks at it, and I plea silently in my head for her to take it. She looks back behind her at the water, and swallows, slowly reaching out and taking my hand.  
I gasp slightly as her hand closes around mine, she's freezing cold.  
I steady her as she steps down from the ledge, and as soon as she does, the tears start to flow.  
She lets out a muffled sob and falls into me, and I catch her and she starts crying.  
I blink, uncertain of what to do.  
She's so cold, I can feel her through my jumper and my jacket.  
She's wearing black skinny jeans and a grey jumper, and that's it.  
She has a small frame, she's actually quite tiny.  
I pull my jacket off and wrap it around her shoulders.  
"Hey, hey look at me love, what's your name?" I ask, leading her to the bench I was sitting on earlier. She's still clinging to me, as if for dear life and instinctively I wrap my arms around her, feeling her tremble through her sobs.  
She smells like cigarettes and vanilla mixed together, making me smile a bit.  
She's not saying anything, so I just pull her closer, letting her get out her emotions.  
A while passes by, and I rub her back soothingly, and I feel her start to calm down.  
She pulls back a bit, eyes red and puffy, and mumbles something  
"What's that?" I ask? Wiping a few stray tears  
She leans into my touch, and I hear her clearly this time, though her voice is hoarse.  
"M' Alex"  
"Van" I say gently as she pulls back wiping her eyes.  
"You wanna talk about what that was back there?" I ask, trying not to stare at her. She really is beautiful.  
She shakes her head, and I nod, not wanting to push her.  
"Can I walk you home? Is there someone you can go to?"  
I see her go ridged and tears well up again, but she fights them away and stand up quickly  
"Thank you Van" she says quietly and starts to walk away.  
I jump up from the bench, and catch up to her  
"Alex," I say  
"I'm not letting you just walk off after you almost jumped off a bridge" I say biting my lip  
She obviously is in a bad place, and it's getting cold and late  
"Would you want to stay at my hotel for the night? You can sleep on the bed, I have a couch in the room..." My voice trails off  
She stops, and looks up at me with blue, blue eyes, and I can see a bit of anger flash in them  
"I'll be fine, I don't need your help" she says curtly, and takes off my jacket, handing it back to me  
She's trembling again, and I shake my head, frustrated.  
"At least let me know you have a safe place to go home to" I say, putting my jacket back on  
"That doesn't concern you" she throws over her shoulder as she starts walking away again  
She's short, but fuck she walks fast for a short girl  
I feel the cold spreading through my body, as I run a hand through my hair, frustrated  
I catch up again, as we start walking on the street, and grab her arm gently.  
"It does matter, cause I'm not going to let you just run off and potentially off yourself, I need to know you have a safe place you're going home to" I saw, and see her tense up  
"Why do you care? What's it to you?" She retorts, pulling her arm back.  
I can see the anger, frustration and sadness in her eyes, and they start to fill with tears again  
"I care because you look like a bright young lady, and I don't want you harming yourself" I say, shoving my hands in my pockets, looking at her quizzically  
It's interesting how she went from a fragile state to this, fiery pissed off state.  
She bites her lip, and I see her give in.  
"Do you have a smoke?" She asks as we cross the street.  
It's late now, and not many people are out.  
I fish one out of my pocket and hand it to her, along with the lighter.  
She inhales deeply, closing her eyes  
"Is there at least something good to drink at your hotel?" She says, blowing out the smoke, and looking at me dead in the eye  
I let out a soft chuckle and nod  
"Yeah, I take it that's a yes then?"  
"Sure"


	2. Chapter 2: part A  I wanna make it my business

Vans' POV

If I thought she was beautiful then, I don't know what to call her now.   
We had made our way quietly through the street, arriving at the Royal Crescent Hotel where I was staying.   
We walked through the lobby and got on the elevator and I pressed the button for the 12th floor, leaning against the wall as the doors closed.   
I threw a glance at her, surprised when she was looking at me.   
She's gonna be a girl that I could write a whole album about, I think to myself, as I match her gaze. She has high cheek bones, and big doe eyes, and I realize now in better lighting they're more violet colored than blue, and they stare at me so intently, I feel as though she's looking not at me, but into me. Light freckles cascade down her nose and splatter onto her cheeks, and I'm suddenly hyper sensitive to how close we are, how good she smells, and how madly I want to kiss her right then and there.   
The elevator dings, pulling me back to reality, and I run a hand through my hair again, leading the way to my hotel room.   
"It's a bit posh isnnit'?" I say with a chuckle as we walk down the hall.   
The Royal Crescent was a 5 star hotel, the best in Bristol. It looked old from the outside but it had a homely feel to it.   
She shrugs as we reach my room, and I pull the key card out of my jacket pocket.   
"I apologize in advance for the mess," I say swiping the card, and open the door.   
I duck my head, embarrassed a bit as we walk it, some clothes of my strewn about, a couple of my guitars here and there, and a lot of paperwork from management all over the desk in the corner.   
It's a nice room, a king size bed, a couch, coffee table, HD TV, master bathroom and even a little kitchen area with a stove and a fridge.   
I turn on some more lights and lean against the kitchen counter, watching as she takes a seat on the bed.   
We just look at each other silently for a few minutes, and I'm wondering why she hasn't said anything about who I was.   
I didn't mean to be arrogant, but the band had blown up in the past year, almost everywhere I went in the UK people knew me.   
I voiced my thought to her.   
"Not to sound arrogant," I started, walking over to the coffee table where one of my guitars was and picking it up. It's probably my favorite out of all of them, the Fender Kingman Pro, it's an acoustic, and I can't really describe how it sounds when I play it other than naked. It's just the raw sound of the strings, and that's why I love it so much.   
"But do you know who I am?" I finish, taking a seat on the couch, and pull the guitar in my lap


	3. I wanna make it my business: part b

Alex's POV  
"But do you know who I am?"  
I blink, confused. Does he take me as stupid or something?  
"You're joking right?" I ask, getting up and going to the kitchen area  
"Pardon?" I hear him say, and I scoff, looking through the cabinets, needing something to drink.   
The anxiety it kicking in again, and I feel my chest beginning to tighten.   
"I know who you are," I toss over my shoulder, grabbing a bottle of Royal Dragon, and walking back over to the bed and plopping down on it, sitting cross cross.   
I see Van raise his eyebrow but I ignore and twist the cap off, taking a long swig.   
"You're Van McCann, lead singer of Catfish and the Bottlemen" I say, wincing slighting as the liquid burns down my throat, settling into a nice warm feeling in my stomach.   
"I actually fancy your band quite a bit" I say, offering him the bottle after taking another long drink.   
He accepts it, taking a long swig as well.   
"Aha 'm glad to hear" he states and sets the bottle down on the table and gets up, putting his guitar back in its case.   
"Enough about me though. What about you? What led you to that bridge tonight?" He asks, settling back in on the couch.   
"Another question" I say looking down, playing with a lose string on my jumper.   
"Uh, how old are you?"   
"19"   
"Why couldn't you go home tonight?"  
I freeze, trying not to think about it. I close my eyes, seeing him, and my stomach churns. My eyes snap open  
"Fuck" I curse, reaching in my pocket pulling out my phone.   
I turn it on, seeing 12 missed messages and 5 missed calls   
*WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?*  
*ALEX YOU BETTER FUCKING ANSWER ME YOU FUCKING CUNT*  
*SAY GOODBYE TO YOUR UNI PAYMENTS*   
*Alex baby I'm sorry please just tell me where you are*  
*I won't let it happen again, I promise just please come home*   
My eyes fill with tears, and I shut my phone off, grabbing the bottle.   
"No no no, you've had quite enough to drink love" Van says, taking the bottle from me. He sets it on the coffee table and kneels in front of me.   
"What's goin' on? You can talk to me" he says, and for a minute I do, I want to tell him so badly.   
I've been wanting, needing to talk to someone. I remember promising myself I would never let get this bad, and now here I was, drunk, crying in a rock stars bedroom, probably being a huge inconvenience to him. I burry my head in my hands, completely embarrassed.   
Van seems to sense this, and he sits on the bed beside me, pulling me into his arms.   
"I don't know what's going on, and I'm not going to force you to tell me what's happening, but I want you to know that you're safe, m' not gonna let anything bad happen to you, darling" he says, rubbing my back.   
"M' here all week, you can stay with me as long as you need, alright? You can even meet the boys tomorrow, yeah?"   
I nod into his arms, feeling myself grow heavy with exhaustion. Van's arms around me make me feel so safe and warm. He's playing with my hair and pulls back, looking at his phone.   
"Christ, it's 12:16am" he says, running a hand through his hair. His kind light blue eyes meet mine, and he gets up, going to one of the dressers and pulling out a little comets t-shirt, and handing it to me.   
"You can sleep in this, the lou is down the hall," he says, nodding in the direction of the bathroom.   
I nod gratefully, and take the shirt and picking up my phone from the bed. I stand up, knees suddenly giving out, and I'm overwhelmed with dizziness.   
Van catches me, holding me steady  
I wave him off, and slowly make my way to the bathroom.   
Locking the door behind me, I stare in the mirror at my reflection. My eyes are red from crying, my makeup washed away by my tears a while ago. I splash some cold water on my face, trying to sober up. I pull my jumper off, along with my shoes, socks and pants, and fold them neatly. I'm wearing bikini briefs, and I throw on Vans shirt. It smells so good   
Like coffee, cigarettes and rain   
I throw my hair in a loose bun and check my phone one last time  
12:18am *Alex baby please where are you I'm worried sick*  
12:25am *fine, be a fucking cunt, see if I care*  
I sigh, shutting off my phone, turning off the bathroom light and make my way back to Van   
He's pulled some blankets for himself on the couch, and I see him look me up and down when I come out.   
I blush, looking away, and wonder if this is a dream. I'm here, wearing Vans shirt, in his hotel room, about to sleep in his bed, and meet the rest of his band mates tomorrow.   
Yeah, I'm probably dreaming.   
"You can take the bed, I'll sleep on the couch," he says, staring to turn off the lights.   
I mumble a thanks to him, crawling into the bed, and falling asleep within minutes. Right as I'm falling asleep I hear him whisper   
"Goodnight love", and he turns out the last light.


	4. I need to know you're alright

Van's POV

It's not long before she nods off, I can tell cause her breathing slows down and steadies. She's curled up on the bed, chest rising and falling with every breath. She looks so different than the girl that was sitting in front of me half an hour ago.   
I run a hand through my hair and sigh, picking up my mobile and a fag, throwing on my jacket and quietly walk out of the room.   
I feel guilty, I had told the lads I would text them when I got to the hotel, and I had completely forgotten.   
I pull up the group chat and catch up on what I missed  
Larry: 11:48pm *where did he run off to? Probably had himself a nice shagg? ;)*  
Benji: 11:53pm *who knows, knowing that wanker he probably got too pissed drunk and is passed out in some alleyway right about now*  
Larry: 11:55pm *or he's selling himself to some lad, finally coming to terms that he's gay*  
Bob: 11:57pm *Larry, who's to say he's not with you ;) we all know how you two love to get along*  
Benji: 12:00am *he's got you there mate ;)*  
Bondy: 12:06am *hes not replying, Bob, I win the bet*  
Benji: 12:07am *what bet? Why was I not informed?*  
Bob: 12:14am *piss off you lot, I'm off to bed, hopefully we'll find Van in the morning at the studio like he said he'd be*

I chuckle, shaking my head, and light up my fag, inhaling the smoke  
Van: 1:18am *As much as I'd love to have a good shagg with Larry, tonight was not the night. Sorry lads. See you at the studio. Don't bother comin in if you're gonna be hungover*

My phone buzzes  
Larry: 1:20am *YOURE ALIVE WE WERE SO WORRIED*  
Larry: 1:20am *and we all know that you're the one who won't be comin in the morning ;)*  
I exhale with a smile, shaking my head   
Van: 1:21am *nah mate, I've actually got a guest I'm bringing, I want you guys to meet her*

Benji: 1:23am *ayyyyy that's my boy. For reals though, night lads*  
Larry: 1:23am *night loves*  
Van: 1:24am *xx*

I finish my fag, tossing it on the ground and stepping on it, a smile plastered to my face. I love my mates, I really do. 

I shove my hands in my pockets and start walking back to my room, thinking about Alex.   
She had looked so scared on the bridge, so lost.   
I knew that if I wasn't there to stop her, she would have jumped. 

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

I open the door softly, shutting it behind me and making my way back to the couch, my eyes adjusting to the dark room. I freeze, hearing something,  almost like a whimper, and realize it's Alex.  
She's crying in her sleep.   
I walk over to her, turning on one of the lights, and see she's a sobbing mess in her sleep   
Christ  
"stop please stop"   
It's barely a whisper but I can still here it escape from her lips   
It takes me a second to realize she's still asleep, she must be having a bad dream  
"No stop please, please please" she's whimpering and I bite my lip, not knowing if I should wake her.   
She starts shaking and screams out   
"LET ME GO STOP DONT TOUCH ME STOP NO PLEASE"   
Fuck   
"Alex" I say, shaking her gently  
Bad idea   
She thrashes against me, hitting and kicking at the air, sobbing   
My heart is breaking, as I see the broken girl in front of me   
"Alex!!" I say louder, shaking her harder, which seems to do the trick   
Her eyes fly open, a wide look of panic on her face as she starts punching me, tears rolling down her face   
"NO STOP NO" she cries, and I grab her hands, pulling her into my chest  
"Hey shhhhh hey it's alright love, shhhh I've got you" I coo, trying to calm her. She's still thrashing, but not as hard, and I feel her choked sobs against my chest.  
"D-don't let h-him touch me" she says, shaking.   
I hug her tighter, and kiss the top of her head softly.   
I have a guess as to what's going on with her, but I'll ask her about it later.   
"It's alright, I won't let him hurt you, you're safe, you're with me, yeah? You're alright, darling" I say, rocking her gently. She calms down more, and I get up to fetch her some tissues.   
I wipe away the tears, looking into her big blue violet eyes, and it breaks my heart, I can see so much pain and sadness in them.  
She's calmed down now, and I give her another hug.   
"You had a nightmare, you're okay now" I say gently, and lay her back down on the bed, pulling the covers up over her.   
I startle as I feel her grab my arm.   
She looks at me, eyes begging me.   
"Please, don't leave"   
I shake my head, climbing into the bed with her. She immediately wraps her arms around me, resting her head on my chest.   
"Please Van... Please don't leave me"   
I kiss her forehead again and wrap my arms around her.   
"I won't Alex, I promise"


	5. I know I've pushed boundaries

Alex's POV

Fuck.   
I blink, my head pounding, and I let out a small groan.   
It takes me a second to remember where I am, it's still dark in the room, but a faint light teases behind the window curtain, making me assume it's early morning.   
I hear a soft "mmmmphh" and feel Van's arms tighten around my waist.   
Fuck   
Am I actually in bed with Van McCann?  
Van is spooning me?  
I feel myself pressed up against his chest, me being the little spoon, and realize that I actually am in bed with him, and we are indeed spooning.   
I try not to think about how our bodies fit perfectly together as I slowly untangle myself from the beautiful boy.   
He lets out a grumble, but stays asleep.   
I feel like pure shit.   
Everything from last night comes flooding back to me, and I can't suppress the overwhelming feeling of dread and guilt.   
I get dressed quietly, grabbing my things, and I write a quick note to Van

Van-  
I'm sorry about everything last night  
I didn't mean to drag you into my mess   
Thank you so much for everything  
\- Alex 

I bite my lip, setting the note on the night stand beside Van, with every intention of walking out of the room, and never talking to him again.   
I can't help but steal another glance at the sleeping boy, wondering why he talked me down from jumping.   
What made him want to walk over to me on the bridge?  
Why did he even care so much?  
If he does even care, I think bitterly to myself.   
Part of me wants to leave my number with him. He has shown me so much kindness, and he said he would be here all week...   
If the same thing that happened last night before my encounter with Van happens again...   
Against my better judgement, I scrawl my number on another piece of paper, but I tuck this one in his cigarette pack. 

I throw once last look over my shoulder at him as I'm walking out, knowing all to well that I'm leaving my safe haven  
••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
I was right, it is early in the morning, and fuck, it's freezing cold.   
I can see a cloud of my breath in the air, and I rub my shoulders, looking up at the sky. It's grey, and clouds cover the whole sky.   
I start walking down the street, noting how people are beginning to wake up, the slow sounds of the city coming alive again.   
I see something flutter in front of me, and I look around, gasping.   
It's starting to snow.   
The first snow of the year.   
I lean my head back, opening my mouth and try to catch snow flakes on my tongue.   
The last time it was snowing, she was still here...   
Flashback  
"Alex, promise me you'll take care of him"   
"Mom..."  
"Promise me, promise me you'll look after each other"   
Her eyes close, and she smiles, arms open wide.   
It's the middle of October, and already it's snowing.   
She spins around and  I look at my mom, trying to memorize her in this moment. Her thin frame, the way her arms are outstretched, delicate fingers dancing with the snowflakes that fall. Her short bob of messy brown hair that I'm jealous of so much, as little dustings of white start to cling to her head.   
She looks at me, and I take a mental picture.   
Her eyes are tired, but there's still that fire in them, the fire that I love so much. Her eyes crinkle at the corners as she smiles, hazel eyes meeting my blue ones.   
For a second I forgot that she has cancer.   
I forgot that the doctors said she had only 3 more months to live, as if she were a piece of food with an expiration date.   
"I promise"


	6. Don't worry, I'm not going nowhere: part a

Van's POV

My mind is thinking everything at once, but nothing at the same time. 

I woke up around 10ish, startled to see that Alex had left. 

I read the note she left, and fall back on the bed, throwing my arm over my face.

"I didn't mean to drag you into my mess" she had written.   
I sat up, and started pacing.   
I don't know what I was expecting to happen exactly. She would meet the boys, we'd all get along, and I'd be her   
knight in shining armor. 

Jesus Van, what's gotten into you?

Yeah, I do relationships, but I don't tend to do the rescuing in the relationship, it works the other way around. 

But for some reason, I felt a burning need to find out what was wrong with her. 

It had really scared me, seeing her in that panicked state last night, after she woke up from her nightmare. 

"Please don't let him touch me" she had begged, clinging onto me for dear life. 

But who's him? And what the bloody hell did he do to her?  
And why the fuck do I want her back here, tucked into my arms? 

I shake my head, and look at the note again. She didn't leave her number. 

I groan, running a hand through my hair, and decide on calling Larry.   
He'll know what to do. 

I grab my mobile, and dial his number, going to the kitchen to make a cuppa, glancing at the clock. 

10:27

"Mmmph" I hear him grumble on the other end of the line. 

"Larry"

"Mmmmmmph" 

I sigh, pulling the phone down from my ear, next to my mouth, turning it on speaker. 

"LARRY"

"Christ Van, what the fuck do you want at 10 in the morning, m' still sleepin', you know I never get up before 11" I hear his through the phone, and I smile, hearing him getting out of bed. 

"Larry, get over here, I need your advice on something" I say, putting a kettle on the stove. 

"You're at the Royal right?" He asks, and I nod, even though he can't see me

"Yeah, room 1563" I say, leaning against the counter, not even surprised that he doesn't protest about coming over. 

The thing I love about Larry, is I know he's got my back no matter what, admiring him for coming over, just so I can vent to him about a girl. 

"See you in 20" he grumbles again, and I hear more shuffling on his side, and then a very prominent "FUCK" and I hear a crash.

Laughing, I turn off my phone and head to the bathroom to freshen up. 

 

30 minutes later, I hear knocking on the door, and I open it up, just to have Larry brush past me, huffing, and walking into the room. 

"Mornin' to you too sunshine" I say with a laugh, and follow him. 

He doesn't even ask, just falls face first into my bed, pulling the covers up around him. 

"Van, you better have a bloody good reason why I'm here at this hour in the morning" he hisses. 

I see him blink, and bring one of the pillows to his face. 

"Vanilla? Why does it smell like vanilla? Have you taken to a new cologne?" He asks quizzically, face buried in the pillow, inhaling deeply. 

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about" I chuckle, sitting on the couch and grabbing a guitar. 

"You wanted to talk to me about a fuckin' pillow?" 

"No, I want to talk to you about why the pillow smells like vanilla" I say, starting to strum, and I hum softly. 

If you want a second to breathe, I'll give you all of my love, I'll give you all that you need

Don't worry, I'm not in a hurry, I'm not going nowhere, I'm not going nowhere, yeah

I strum the chords, singing Sjowgrens song, "seventeen"

I take a peek at Larry, and he's sitting on the bed, eyes wide, cheeky grin on his face. 

"The fuck is that look for?" 

"Van, I'm your best mate, you know exactly what this look is for" he says, wiggling his bushy eyebrows. 

I shake my head, suppressing a grin, and go back to playing

 

Down to one  
Just the one it's you  
You make up  
Up a piece it's  
My favorite piece  
You fit all adding up

The words roll off my tongue, and I close my eyes, thinking about Alex.   
Her blue violet eyes, the way our bodies fit perfectly together. The way she asked me, begged me not to leave her, but she was the one that left. 

"Van," Larry says, snapping my attention back to him 

He really is my best mate

"Who's got you wrapped around her finger this time?" 

I set my guitar down, running a hand through my hair, sighing. 

"Okay Larry, story time"


End file.
